As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system, such as a server, can include modular hot-plug storage backplanes so that multiple storage drives with different storage technologies can be connected to the information handling system. The drives connected to the backplanes can be serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) drives, serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) drives, peripheral connector interface express (PCIe) solid state drives, or the like. The backplanes can be managed by an SAS/SATA chipset, software redundant array of independent disks (RAID) controllers, or the like. A board management controller of the information handling system can be a proxy between the managing device and the backplane processors to enable the routing of traffic between a host of the information handling system and the storage drive.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.